Paladin
Paladin Introduction: Paladin is a multi-role hero, can be a tank,a dps or healer based on gear and aura you activate on it. Paladin power derived from his team, so if good team your presence as paladin gonna add much to them. Character is quoted from anime (D-Grey man)..named Lavi *'Stats to be added:' Paladin is str hero. Like any other hero at tw you focus on the main attribute (go full strength) Note: no worries about attack speed or mana pool because you're gonna get them from items. Spells of Paladin: # D-Auras: comment: this is the essence of Paladin's gameplay, based on aura you use the effect of your passive procs with hits,W judgement and shout effect R differs as follow: 2. Q-Holy cross: Its main power is it mark targets hit by Mark of light which add 15% damage and do stun..works with next auto-attack or spell whether done by your hero or by an ally. comment: low cd active, kinda so useful at fn..gonna explain in details later at boss section. 3. W-Leap strike: casting this jump spell if it hits a target chain it with another spell(Empower) which add splash attack,knock back non-boss units and most important it activate judgement based on aura you are activating. comment: the most fun spell of paladin..jumpy pala xDD. It is the main survival spell as hero turn invul during it and also allows hero jump distance to avoid nuke or aoe spells of bosses (yet it doesn't protect against one shot spells. 4. E-Divine judgement: one of the most useful disables paladin has...works vs anti-magic shield bosses or at stun immune boss like red hp spirit beast. great slow for few secs followed by stun at end of spell animation comment: usually used to hold boss at place for while. use it wisely because you can fail fight if you use it at wrong timing especially at fn. 5. R-Shout: .this spell add certain buff based on Aura u activating as in spell description..lasts for 7 secs if used without your ultimate(25 secs with ultimate). also amount of skill damage/magic resistance added increased with ulti(30%sd..35%mr) comment: this is your support spell,and it is why people call you for high runs even if your hero bad geared 6. T-Genesis: adds 40% damage reduction for your hero for 7 secs duration plus aoe mini stuns.. side-effect: it silences ur hero for duration if u use it without ulti and decrease hero movement speed this can compensated if you cast it with visvire not on cd because visvire proc adds stats bonus and nice movement and attack speed. visvire enhance this spell by adding thunder strikes to it which add more stuns and deal cool dps and increase duration by 1 sec comment: Nice dps/tanking/disable spell.. 7. F-Crusader: Adds heavenly powers for 20 secs (increased stats, 60% damage reduction, empower all spells) Q''' deals way more dmg '''W judgement becomes high pure dmg goes even through ams E''' increased dmg '''R increase buff amount and duration: # 30% skill damage for 30 sec; # 35% magic resistance for 25 sec; # increased amount of healing; # removes debuffs and immunity to stun). T''' adds more dmg, mini stuns but most important remove the silence effect of it so you can use other spells during genesis. comment: Ultimate spell. Gears Note: it depends on your role of the team (most likely tanker or buff) that you choose the most appropriate gears. Basically, Paladin doesn't necessarily need much gear to be effective in the game. * '''Helms: *''Archangel's Halo:'' good base attack damage and block magic spell. *''Crown of Fervor:'' the only str (actually allstats) helm with high skill damage. *''Protector's Will: for those who wanna be a good tanker, has regen buff * '''Armors:' *''Purelight armor:'' good starter's armor, easy to craft, and add good dps. *''Requiem, the Armor of Lamentation'': great armor for most of str characters. *''Earthen Plates:'' not recommended much since you has good healing spell. *''Reactive Armor: why do you wanna waste a lot of time on this item instead of joining SK games? * '''Weapon:' *''Visvire, the Hammer of Storm'': OP weapon designed for you. No material needed, hell yeah! *''Bahanar >> True Bahanar >> Meacronacer:'' if you have a lot of time and effort. * Wings *''Wings of Fury: add some dps and heal. Since your skills have low cd you will empower your attack more often. *''Soul of the Dead: ''give you one more life, can be used for holding boss one-hit skills. * '''Rings' *''Ring of Intrusion: most recommended as you can use it to gain more than one buff effect and if you don't care much about your dps. With it, you can have various buff/debuff combos. *''Latea, The Ring of Chaos: ''for high dps Guide credits by: '''theblackarrow07' Edited and added more information : zz.kod.zz_leo Category:Classes